Before and After
by Jubchili
Summary: A two part drabble of Tier Harribel's feelings, thoughts, and emotions Before and After the Battle for Fake Karakura town, and Aizen's defeat. Follows the canon plot. (NO PAIRINGS) Rated T for language and complex themes.
1. Before

**Harribel: Thoughts before and after the Battle for the Fake Karakura Town.**

**First Bleach fic EVER! - just a drabble so be kind in your reviews. No possibility of this becoming a proper story. It's a two part fic.**

**PS - Not sure if her name is Tia Harribel or Tier Harribel. I like Tier so I'm using that.**

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE<strong>

* * *

><p>Tier Harribel strode through the desolate halls of Las Noches. After the successful abduction of the orange-haired human, the hype had died down considerably. Either way the high ranked Espada were not involved very directly with her, nor did they question Lord Aizen's reasons for kidnapping her in the first place.<p>

Ulquiorra was in charge of watching her - much to Tier's amusement. Although all Arrancar in general were quite passive and deprived of true 'feelings', the fourth Espada was particularly unsociable and rather devoid of raw, primitive emotion. He was easily irked by the other Espadas' antics and behaviour in general, but he simply expressed his annoyance in words. Tier, Stark, and Barragan were perhaps the only ones whom he could tolerate. Even Barragan could prove too much for him at times.

Nevertheless Tier enjoyed his silent company whenever they were together. Her Fracciones kept her hands full most of the time, so it was good to get away from all the noise and bantering.

Ulquiorra had no known Fracciones. The lower Espada had no Fracciones either, but Tier rarely associated herself with them. She found them too ambitious and frivolous - especially that pink haired madman Szayel.

Grimmjow was a little bearable considering the fact that he only cared for destruction. But that was partly Aizen's fault for turning him into an Espada in the first place.

As one of the top four Espada, Tier knew very well that each Espada symbolized a certain aspect of death. Aizen decided rank according to power, but the embodiment of death was decided by personality.

Stark embodied Solitude. This was the reason that he split himself - to create Lilynette as a companion. Tier felt most connected to him on an emotional level - as far as an Arrancar's emotions could connect at least. He possessed the most power out of all the Espada, and yet he was the most broken - the most incomplete.

Of course, Yammy would come barging in if she ever mentioned the mere _idea _that Stark was the strongest (what with the whole Cero/Diez mix and all). But nevertheless Tier stood by her belief in Stark's ultimate power.

She had undying respect for him, and little did she know, he did for her as well.

Barragan, she held in great contempt. His embodied aspect of death was Age, or Time. Being the former king of Hueco Mundo, he was very proud, arrogant even, about himself. When Aizen had come along, things changed quite quickly when it came to the hierarchy of the whole situation. Barragan was incredibly vexed that Stark was placed above him as Primera Espada for one thing.

Honestly, Tier thought he deserved to be put in his place.

Tier herself embodied Sacrifice. Sacrifice was of great importance to her as a value - something she coveted deeply. She did not believe in amassing power by killing and sacrificing another, especially a comrade. No world was without sacrifice, and if she produced casualties, the universe would create a balance and she would sustain casualties of her own - if not to her comrades then to herself.

Ulquiorra, unsurprisingly embodied Emptiness. He thought nothing of life, death, feeling, emotion. Nothing at all. This was the reason that Tier was amused that he was chosen to watch the human girl. When Tier first saw her, she looked like a pathetic mess.

She could tell that her Reiatsu was special in a certain way, not powerful, but special nonetheless. Ulquiorra may be interested in that, but not much else. Perhaps the girl would end up getting to him.

At that thought Tier stopped in her tracks. She gave herself the rare pleasure of a genuine laugh. Not really a laugh, more like a suppressed giggle. She did not want to alert anyone that she was around, nor that she was laughing.

Laughter was a rare sound to be heard in the vast and empty halls of Las Noches, and coming from a high ranked Espada would surely cause a few heads to turn and eyes to narrow.

But imagine that... Ulquiorra and the human girl. Now that would be something worth seeing.

The Arrancar, specifically the Espada, had no notion of romance or love or even just friendship or affection. Loyalty was something completely different, and did not even remotely relate to any of those emotions. A lot of the younger Numeros often gossiped - on account of having nothing to do most of the time - about the Espada. Specifically her as she was the only female.

They had some strange notion that she and Stark were in a romantic relationship. She once related this information to Stark, who chuckled and gave her a rare smile. Lilynette was up in stitches about it for months. She was quite frivolous, but tolerable to Tier since she and Stark were as good as one and the same.

Despite all this, Tier never saw Stark as more than a comrade and if it were possible for an Arrancar - a friend.

The really bizarre notions were that of her and Ulquiorra, and her and Grimmjow. She only heard of these absolutely ridiculous allegations from the Cuatro and the Sexta themselves.

Ulquiorra had been returning from an errand when he ran into Grimmjow, who was just bickering with his Fracciones about something or the other. They decided to head to the dorms together. They usually despised each others' company, but today Grimmjow was particularly annoyed with his Fracciones. Ulquiorra didn't ask why, mostly because he didn't care, partly because Grimmjow would cero a wall if he began talking about it.

When they finally reached the dorm common room, they were surprised to see a huge crowd of Numeros huddled up in one corner, gossiping about something or the other. One of them turned and saw them and suddenly the whole group erupted and began making their way towards the two Espadas.

Normally, Numeros were terrified of the Espadas and kept a respectful distance and demeanour towards them. Now, that was definitely not the case.

Ulquiorra was even more surprised, to say the least, when a tiny female Numero looked up at him with her big bubbly eyes and asked:

"Are you and the Tercera Espada together?"

Ulquiorra was dumbstruck for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. The whole crowd had suddenly become silent - waiting for his answer in tense anticipation.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" Ulquiorra stated calmly. Grimmjow suddenly broke the silence with a fit of laughter.

"This guy!?" His arms supported himself on his knees as he let out another hysterical giggle. "With Harribel?! Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck's wrong with you hollows?!"

He finally regained his composure and stood up straight.

"Ulquiorra with Tier freaking Harribel? There's more chance of Sung-Sun declaring her undying love for Yammy!" Grimmjow broke into fits of laughter again.

"Wait so does that mean _you're _with the Tercera?" A curious Numero asked suddenly. All the other Numeros turned to Grimmjow and eyes him incredulously.

Ulquiorra was still silent through all of this. He was in no hurry to get anywhere, and these Numeros seemed like they were receiving some strange form of entertainment from his answer, and Grimmjow's reaction. He didn't mind standing silently and watching.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow immediately turned serious. "Don't go fucking around like that with theories, _Numero_"

"It's just a question, Sexta Espada" The Numero's voice became soft and submissive.

"Damn right. Who the heck brought this stuff up anyway?" Grimmjow eyed the crowd with scrutiny.

"We were arguing about who Tier likes"

"Wait a minute..." Ulquiorra's voice suddenly cut through the buzz of talk. "May I just clarify?... You were all arguing about whom the Tercera Espada... Likes?"

"...Well yeah" One of the Numeros replied.

"I believe that Harribel has expressed her liking of myself and Primera, if it is that important to all of you"

The group of Arrancar in the common room were all suddenly abuzz. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could hear voices shouting "I knew it!" "Ha! In your face!" "I totally called it!" and other childish expressions of victory.

The two Espada hurried along to their specific dorm area after the crowd had dispersed.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Dammit Cuatro, why the fuck did you have to open your stupid mouth? Tier's gonna kill us both for this"

"For what?"

"For saying that Tier likes you!"

"If you are under the notion that I am lying, Sexta, you may approach the Tercera yourself and ask her"

After they parted ways Grimmjow headed for Harribel's room, where he was greeted by Sung-sung and Mila Rose. Thankfully Apacci wasn't there to rile him up. She proved to be the most annoying of Harribel's three Fracciones.

"Yo is Tier here?" He asked them.

"Yes. What do you want, Sexta?" Mila Rose spat when she said 'Sexta', as if it were an insult of sorts. Grimmjow brushed it over his shoulder as something to be mad at later.

"Need to ask her a couple of things. Important Espada stuff, so step aside Mila Rose..."

Both of the Tercera's Fracciones stepped aside and allowed Grimmjow through to Tier's room.

"Yo Tier"

"Hm? What is the matter, Grimmjow?" Tier turned away from the window to face him.

"I've gotta a quick question"

"Sure"

"Do you like Ulquiorra?"

"I enjoy his company, yes" Grimmjow gawked at her. "What? What is it?"

"The Numeros are all under the impression that your are romantically involved with him. He said to ask you"

Tier laughed - something Grimmjow had never seen before. It was a genuine, hearty laugh which made her actually lose balance a little.

"Did they really say that? About _Ulquiorra _and I!?" Tier finally stood up straight. "Does he know?" She chuckled again.

"He doesn't even know what kind of _like _the Numeros were talking about"

"Of course he doesn't, he's Ulquiorra after all"

"Oh and they also had a few theories about us..."

"Us? As in, Sexta and Tercera: Happily ever after?" Tier laughed again, and again Grimmjow was surprised. "My god what goes on in those Numeros' brains these days!?"

"Well are you gonna tell Ulquiorra or not?"

"Tell Ulquiorra what" The sound of the Cuatro's voice in the room made Grimmjow jump.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ulquiorra, don't be such a stalker!"

"Didn't you feel his Reiatsu, Grimmjow" Tier asked. Grimmjow averted her gaze. "Don't be so off your guard"

"You would do well to heed her advice, Sexta" Ulquiorra sat himself down on a comfortable arm chair facing the window. Tier leaned casually against the window sill.

"Why are you here, Ulquiorra?"

"Evidently, as I have been made aware, the Numeros are under the impression that I am involved _romantically _with you" Ulquiorra's voice inflected strangely when he said the word 'romantically'.

"Coincidentally, Grimmjow just came here to tell me the same"

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I say let them have their fun. Theories and all" Tier turned back towards the window and gazed out thoughtfully. How different these Numeros were from herself when she was a Vasto Lorde. They had such a strange, _human_, outlook and opinion on everything.

Tier found herself thinking that it wasn't the bad kind of strange. Quite far from it, in fact.

She smiled fondly at the memory. Such casual and relaxed times those were, even for an Arrancar. She often missed those jovial gatherings of the high ranked Espada. Even a few of the gatherings of all the Espada weren't _so _bad. If Yammy wouldn't keep throwing a fit about every little thing, maybe she would have a few more fond memories to keep with her.

Tier finally reached her destination - the inventory unit. The Espada, and most of the Numero, were not required to carry their zanpakuto at all times, so they were stored at the inventory unit along with any other weapons and battle tools. There was even a separate mediation chamber for spiritual connection to one's zanpakuto.

She was here to pick up Los Lobos - Stark's zanpakuto - and deliver it to Lilynette. There was no specific attendant at the inventory, but usually there were a few Numeros present doing their meditation or tweaking their weapons.

At the moment, it was completely empty. Tier made her way through the maze of shelves and hangers until she reached the Espada's reserved wall. She delicately picked up Los Lobos from its perch and sheathed it in the sheath given to her by Lilynette. She slung it across her shoulder and departed the inventory moments after.

Returning to her musings about her comrades, where was she? Ah yes, The Quinto Espada.

Nnoitra Gilga. She knew him by name when she was a mere Vasto Lorde and he held the rank of eighth Espada. That was back before Nelliel had disappeared. She was the original Tercera Espada. Nnoitra challenged her quite often, and hated her for being stronger than him, though she was a woman. Tier smirked at the fact that though Nelliel had left, another, even stronger woman had replaced her.

Luckily Nnoitra had not shown any signs of challenging her. Yet. He probably knew that Tier was a great deal stronger than Nelliel. Tier particularly disliked him for his chauvinistic personality and foul mouth. Even Grimmjow could hold his tongue when he pleased. For Nnoitra? There was no hope.

He symbolized Despair. Nnoitra was a very irritable Arrancar - even more so than others. He was desperate for recognition, and power.

In fact, his quest for power vastly outweighed the others'.

Stark didn't care for strength - he only ever wanted a companion.

Barragan cared more for recognition and glory than raw power - however power was a major part of obtaining a place in Hueco Mundo, and Las Noches specifically as well.

For herself, Tier only ever saw power as a way of protecting her comrades - her Fracciones - so that neither would have to sacrifice anything for one another.

Ulquiorra cared for nothing in general, power simply have him a high rank.

Grimmjow enjoyed power because it gave him the ability to induce chaos - but he _had _other interests as well.

Zommari was someone Tier was not quite acquainted with. Same with Aaroniero - But she had a feeling that their motivation came from pride and greed.

She knew Szayel quite well though - as he was in charge of all the experimentation. He was, to put it simply, quite mad.

Yammy was a complete rage fest, and Tier rarely associated herself with him. Quite rightly so.

After Nnoitra was the Sexta - Grimmjow. He wasn't particularly calm most of the time, and could be as vile mouthed as Nnoitra when he pleased - but he had a little more impulse control. His aspect of death was Destruction. He enjoyed inducing chaos upon a peaceful gathering, and for the Espada it proved to be quite amusing, especially when it was at the expense of the less amiable and lower ranked Numeros and Espadas.

Tier was also quite fascinated by his release form, which was a cat-like form. Whenever they would train together, she would spend several moments prodding at his ears and tail after defeating him. He got annoyed at that, but never raised his voice against her in fear of what he might prove. And rightly so, despite her long fuse.

The Septima - Zommari - symbolized Intoxication and Ecstasy. He was, as far as Tier was concerned, far too egotistical and vain. He overestimated himself far too greatly.

The madman Szayelaporro Granz was the eighth Espada who embodied - not surprisingly - Madness. He was fanatical in his scientific exploits and his Fracciones were the strangest, more bizarre Arrancar Tier had ever seen.

The ninth Espada was Aaroniero. He was the only Gillian hollow to be ranked as an Espada, and he was quite proud of it too. He often revelled in his ability to 'evolve' and 'surpass generations', but the other Espada were only too well aware of his weakness. He symbolized Greed - which suited his powers quite well. He was able to absorb others' powers after defeating them, which made him quite powerful in a sense.

Tier gave him little regard.

And finally, the Diez Espada - Yammy Llargo. After releasing his zanpakuto, he became the Cero Espada - Even more powerful than Stark's Los Lobos release. Of course, Tier had seen for herself Yammy's abilities as the Cero, and immediately boycotted them in her mind. He might have been large, but his power and abilities were trivial compared to Starks, and even her own.

Ulquiorra often made derogatory remarks about Yammy's pride in being the Cero Espada. It made for a good laugh among the high ranked members.

Yammy's aspect of death was, yet again unsurprisingly, Rage. Every little thing managed to tick him off. The other Espada, in their early days when the new ranks had just been established, often made jokes specifically designed to get a rise out of him. This was mostly done by Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayel. Ulquiorra and Tier often just watched and remained mildly amused. Ulquiorra would occasionally join in, much to everyone's surprise - even his own at times.

Tier sighed before knocking on Stark's door. Out of all her comrades, he seemed easiest to talk to. Not just about serious matters, or trivial small talk, but conversation about deeper, more important things. She could never share those insights with someone like Grimmjow, who would just shrug and say it didn't matter, or Ulquiorra, who wouldn't care at all. Stark was really someone she could connect with on a spiritual level.

When she entered the room, she found Lilynette laying on the floor.

"Lilynette, I got Stark's Los Lobos"

Lilynette craned her neck and stared at Tier. "Thanks. Just hang it up there" She motioned with her head towards a hanger on the wall.

Tier obliged and hung Los Lobos on the wall with care. She took a deep breath and started for the door. Before she opened the door to leave, Lilynette spoke:

"Oh, wait, Harribel" Tier turned around and regarded her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Stark said that we're heading out in a couple of days to Karakura town. So you should meet up with Aizen soon to be briefed"

Tier had nearly forgotten that they were supposed to be leaving for Karakura town in a few days' time. The final battle which they had all been training for was about to commence.

"Yes. Thank you, Lilynette" Tier hurried out the door and headed straight for the Espada's meeting hall. Hopefully Aizen and Ichimaru were still there, and she could receive her briefing.

While making her way across the bridge through the fake desert in Las Noches, she spotted Grimmjow and Aaroniero brawling with Nnoitra and Zommari. They too were getting ready for battle. She shook her head, recalling some of the times they had fought each other for sport rather than for training. How she longed for those times to return and embrace their broken family once more.

Tier suddenly stopped in her tracks, astonished with the thought passing through her head.

A family?! The Espada?! How could she ever possibly think that?!

She glanced at the four Espada, Reiatsu pouring off of them in waves. None of them had released yet, but the spiritual pressure was still exorbitant. These broken, damaged souls, her family? Could they really be something as simple, as _human_ as that?

Before entering the meeting hall, Tier decided that she would give herself one last bit of selfish pleasure. That gratification was simply accepting that, however broken and damaged and crazy and egotistical and destructive and empty and suicidal and vengeful the Espada were, they were her family. The only family she ever knew, and would ever have in her life as an Arrancar.

This was her final thought before entering the hall to be briefed by Aizen. It was the most human, naive thought that she had had, and she would ever have.

And she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Part 2 coming soon! <strong>

**- Jubz**


	2. After

**Part 2 of the Tier Harribel drabble. **

**This is the final part.**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Tier's eyes widened in shock as Aizen's blade pierced her. He pulled his zanpakuto mercilessly from her body and her balance in the air wavered.<p>

She began falling towards Fake Karakura town.

Her body was limp and the blood was gushing from her wound. She felt numbed by the air, which cut at her skin as she fell. Her back faced the ground, and she could still see Aizen and the smug expression that donned his features.

_This is it. This is the end. _

Each second brought her closer and closer to her death. She was actually surprised that she hadn't reached the ground yet. But then something caught her eye.

It was the kid captain she had been fighting earlier, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The one who was responsible for her current fate. Her brow furrowed when she saw that it was he who was breaking her fall - even if the effect was slight.

_Why would he do this? I am his enemy and yet he is trying to save me. These shinigami are truly mad. _

Tier focused on the sky again. Stark and Barragan had both been defeated long before her, and she was the only one who had been inflicted with a non-fatal wound. Now, the fall didn't seem like it would kill her. She could feel the air trying to push her weight up, trying to balance her and slow down her momentum.

She finally reached the ground after what seemed like an age. She hit the ground softly, as if she had fallen only from a few feet. Notwithstanding, she winced as pain flooded through her. Blood continued draining from her body onto the cold hard stone beneath her.

Aizen had already begun fighting the rest of the captains and lieutenants. He currently had the upper hand. Tier's face hardened and her rage grew within her. Was this how Yammy felt all the time? She was probably right.

_How dare he betray me like this! I sacrificed everything for him! _

Then Tier focused her gaze on the first division captain - the old man who had slain her Fracciones.

_Oh Mila Rose, Sung-sun, Apacci. Forgive me. I have failed to avenge you and for that I am sorry. _

A sharp pain radiated from her wound, but she amassed the will to stay as still as possible. Her regenerative power, though slower than Ulquiorra's and Nnoitra's, allowed her to heal damaged internal organs. For this she was grateful.

Currently, Tier wanted the shinigami to win. Her hatred for Aizen was something unexpected, as she never considered herself capable of feeling true, unadulterated hatred. But for her sacrifice, any emotion could rise from within her, however raw and uncharacteristic it was.

Her mind drifted to Stark, whom she had seen being stabbed by the strangely calm shinigami. It was an impressive battle which Tier was monitoring out of the corner of her eye at regular intervals. It was reckless of her, and very unlike her, but she felt that Stark could very possibly have a chance of being defeated.

She was right.

There was no chance of him surviving. It was not the fall that _would _kill him but the attack he sustained to his hollow hole. No Arrancar, even the Primera, could possibly survive it.

Something incredible happened all at once when these thoughts came into her mind.

She started crying.

It was not the violent sobbing that most humans expressed at the loss of a loved one, nor was it tears shed in silence and stillness and suppressed pain. These were tears of joy. The corners of Tier's mouth slowly turned up and broadened into the brightest, happiest smile anyone could ever hope to see. Tears streamed slowly from the corner of her eyes and followed the curve of her face, reaching her hairline. She wanted to laugh, but feared that it would disturb the regeneration process.

Stark was dead. Gone. It was not funny, no not in the least. She was smiling because he was _free_. Free from this wretched lonely world, free from the torment of Solitude. Death had freed him, but chose to make her stay and suffer for her Sacrifice. She was genuinely happy for him, to be free of this hell of a world.

Barragan too, was dead. Killed by his own prowess, and eventually his demise was caused by his own hubris.

Tier smirked.

_Serves him right, the annoying tyranny he brought upon us. _

Solemnly she hoped that Ulquiorra had survived, but she knew that her hope was mindless and naive. The orange haired boy, Kurosaki, had returned from Hueco Mundo, which meant that he had succeeded in his quest to save the orange haired girl.

_Inoue. Ulquiorra said that was her name, didn't he? _

Tier was certain that Ulquiorra had been defeated. The Kurosaki boy seemed like someone who would keep his promises, and see his quest until the very end. She was, as she usually was, right.

Her small, minuscule twinge of hope rested in the fact that Ulquiorra was not _dead. _Defeated, perhaps, but not dead.

Since he was in Hueco Mundo, she could not sense his Reiatsu. Hopefully when it was possible for her to return, she would reunite with him and the rest of the surviving Espada.

For Nnoitra, she could not say if she thought he was alive or dead. She did not care much for him, after all. Later she would learn that he was killed by Zaraki Kenpachi, the most powerful shinigami captain, after sustaining injuries from an intense battle against Nelliel, the former Tercera Espada.

Grimmjow was an optimistic case. He was exceptionally powerful. He may not have had much in the way of strategy or technique, but raw power was something he had going for him. He was, however, reckless. More so than the others. Tier had a strange feeling that he was alive, despite witnessing the battle between him and Kurosaki.

She had not stayed to watch the climax, but she knew that Kurosaki had defeated him. She had felt a dull, numbed spiritual presence (besides Kurosaki's massive one), in the Las Noches desert where they had been fighting.

He was alive.

Tier closed her eyes and tried to picture Grimmjow - the last surviving Espada. How ironic - considering the fact that he always needed someone or the other to pester.

Tier had no doubt that the rest of the Espada were dead. She had monitored the various battles taking place earlier through their Reaitsus. Aaroniero, Zommari, and Yammy had all been defeated by the shinigami. It was not surprising, and personally Tier felt they had it coming.

Szayel's defeat was rather surprising. Granted, her was mad, but he was exceptionally devious and had a very unique technique. If only he hadn't got caught up in his incessant need to be dramatic and poetic _all the time_. Tier smirked at the thought.

Now, her pain had become less intense - more like a dull throb. She risked craning her neck so she could asses the damage Aizen had done with a closer, more observant eye. Immediately she winced as a bout of pain shot through her. She relaxed her neck and instead decided to watch the ongoing battle high above her.

She made out Aizen - he had not released his zanpakuto yet. He faced a lanky blonde man whose smile was similar to Nnoitra's. She outwardly chuckled - now that she had no place, no purpose, she was free to feel and express whatever she wanted.

_Perhaps, for everyone one of us, there is a counterpart in the ranks of the shinigami captains? _

She tried linking up the Espada with all the shinigami captains. Aizen had given them a briefing several days ago on each of their names and powers, strengths and weaknesses - At least from whatever he knew himself, which was not as much as he should have.

_Zaraki seems a lot like Nnoitra, from what Aizen revealed... Byakuya is definitely the Ulquiorra of the captains. I wonder who there is for me? Sui-feng has too short a temper- At least that's what Aizen told us. Grimmjow wouldn't be a bad match for her..._

Tier gawked at her own thoughts. Yet another mismatched pair. Of course, she knew that she did not mean it romantically - only personality wise. But to anyone else, she'd seem like Miss Matchmaker of the Espada!

_Now imagine THAT! An Espada and a SHINIGAMI CAPTAIN! I have a pretty twisted mind, don't I? _

She chuckled inwardly, but allowed herself to smile.

_Back to the point... Hmm... Mayuri is Szayel, no arguments there. Stark seemed quite like the man he was fighting. He wore a hat and a pink kimono... he must be Kyoraku. Barragan seemed nothing like Yamamoto - the head captain, but they are similar in age... Perhaps I will leave it like that, since I don't particularly like either of them. _

Tier's mind wandered to Mila Rose, Sung-sun, and Apacci for a moment. She closed her eyes and wished them peace before returning to her thoughts.

_Who is left now? Zommari... he seems akin to that dog faced one, Komamura. Aaroniero... perhaps Tosen himself? No. That's absurd. I don't think there is anyone like Aaroniero in the Gotei 13... Finally there is only Yammy. Wait, I think I will switch things around a bit. _

_Zommari shall be linked with the white haired shinigami who was facing Stark. Yes, much better comparison. And Yammy shall be the dog, Komamura. I think I like that..._

Tier drifted from her reverie and observed that the Fake Karakura town had finally disappeared. They were reaching the climax of the battle.

_Was I really absent minded for THAT long? I couldn't have missed too much, considering the fact that three quarters of Aizen's tricks are in his illusions. _

It seemed to her that the shinigami were still on the defensive. She hoped fervently that Aizen would not prove to be too much for them. The immense spiritual pressure of his released form weighed down on her like a thousand slabs of stone. Luckily for her, his immense Reiatsu actually managed to slow down her bleeding and speed up her regeneration.

_For this I thank you, Aizen. But for no more..._

She closed her eyes once more. Suddenly it dawned on her that she had not chosen a shinigami captain who mimicked her personality. She opened her eyes.

_I should choose one... But who? _

Her brow furrowed in concentration as she scanned all the captains above her. Several of them were still in Hueco Mundo - either dying, or reviving their fallen comrades.

From those who were present, none seemed to appeal to her.

_Perhaps I shouldn't be the one to make the judgement for myself... _

The battle above her was becoming more intense. It was the peak of the climax. Aizen had released his final form. Tier could not see him now, nor the other captains, but she could feel his and Kurosaki's immense Reiatsus. Her wound had healed almost completely now, but she feared that any physical strain or movement would cause it to open up again. She used all her mental energy to concentrate on the battle.

To her surprise, Kurosaki was winning. His spiritual pressure was immense - nearly five times that of Aizen's. That was around seven to ten times her own!

_That boy is quite impressive after all. How Ulquiorra would laugh if he were here..._

Tier closed her eyes and shook her head slightly at the thought. Of course he wouldn't laugh! He would say something like:

"Hmm. I do believe I was wrong after all, Harribel"

And her reply would be something a litte more casual: "Told you so, Cifer!"

_Please be alive, my friend. _

She silently prayed for Ulquiorra's survival, despite knowing that it was most probably in vain. Hopefully by the time this was all over, she would return to Hueco Mundo and seat herself as its Queen.

_Now wouldn't that be something. Oh Mila Rose, Sung-sun, Apacci, if only you were here to see your Lady become Queen of Hueco Mundo! Damn that Yamamoto bastard. _

Tier's face turned into an angry scowl.

Suddenly the pressure on her body released itself. The battle was finally over.

Overhead she noticed a couple of shinigami, including three captains were heading over to the main battle ground where Kurosaki had defeated Aizen. The air still resonated with their Reiatsus, but Aizen's had faded to a dull presence.

_It is finally over._

Tier closed her eyes to commemorate the moment, sealing it into her memory. With cautious and limited movement she managed to sit up without disrupting the regeneration process. She was more or less healed up now, but she did not want to alert the rest of the shinigami to her presence. Hopefully since her spiritual energy was sapped and Kurosaki's dominated the landscape, she would be able to slip under their radar.

_After they return to Soul Society, I will return to Hueco Mundo... Best not to alert them of my presence._

Overhead, she noticed that the kid captain wasn't moving from his position. It seemed almost like... he was watching her!

Her eyes widened, but she resisted jumping up and into a fighting stance. She had already transitioned from her release form back to her original form, so her power was diminished considerably. Provoking a fight now would be suicide for her.

She waited, but neither of them made a move. Hitsugaya raised his hand, a symbol of truce.

Tier, in response, did the same.

At length, Hitsugaya left her to regroup with the rest of the shinigami at the main battle ground. She relaxed a little and started to stand up. Suddenly she felt a garganta opening. It was the shinigami returning from Hueco Mundo!

She detected several presences, including the orange haired girl.

_I hope you are at peace, Ulquiorra. _

She now knew for certain that he was gone.

She quickly opened a garganta so that the others would not be able to detect her, and she stepped through.

When she reached Las Noches, it was as desolate as before - with more demolished structures and bloody bodies tossed around place to place.

After searching, she found the dead bodies of Yammy (without much trouble considering his size in Cero state), Aaroniero, Zommari, Szayelaporro, and Nnoitra. She did not bother gathering them, simply finding and confirming their deaths.

Grimmjow was probably still where Kurosaki had left him. She returned to the place where she was watching them fight, quite slowly since she was still healing, and spotted him exactly where he had been left.

Alive.

_He truly has not moved a single inch. Is he paralysed?_

She made her way through the dunes and finally reached him.

"Grimmjow?"

"Tier? What are you doing here?" Grimmjow's voice was not as loud, or as bold as it should have been.

"It's over. It's all over"

She laid herself down next to him slowly and stared up at the faux blue sky above them.

The clouds were stationary and there were no birds, no sounds at all.

"We won?" Grimmjow turned his head towards her.

"No. Aizen was captured. The rest of the Espada are all dead. We are the only ones"

"You and me, huh? Well that was unexpected" Grimmjow turned and looked back up at the faux sky.

"I had hoped Ulquiorra and Stark would still be with us"

"Yeah. I didn't mind Nnoitra either"

"He was chauvinistic. And just a foul mouthed asshole most of the time" Grimmjow gaped at her choice of words.

"Did you just say... Asshole?"

"Yes"

"What happened to you out there?!" Grimmjow joked as he began pulling himself off the ground.

He had already transitioned from his release form back to his regular form.

Tier sat up but didn't make a move to get up.

_I made too many sacrifices, _she wanted to say, but instead she kept it casual - as she always did with the Sexta.

"Nearly died"

"Ha, me too" Grimmjow held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Where's grumpy bat?"

"His spiritual pressure is completely gone. Is he the one who made that hole in the ceiling?" Grimmjow followed her gaze to a gaping hole in the faux sky, revealing the desolate blackness of Hueco Mundo itself.

"Probably. So what happens now?"

_We survive. _

"We regroup the surviving Numeros and find new Espada"

"Does this mean you're the Queen now?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yes, I think it does"

Both surviving Espada hobbled through the sand and to the main building. After this, Tier didn't know what they were going to do. Without the Hogyoku, new Arrancar could not be made, but the Vasto Lorde could still be amassed. There was no mission now, and the worst thing possible now would be the mad scramble for a seat at the top. She and Grimmjow had to take care of it.

Watching the hole in the sky which Ulquiorra had created, the answer finally dawned on her.

_I am Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a weird ending, but whatcha gonna do about it? NOTHING!<strong>

**This is the final chapter - hope you guys liked it. I really like Tier's character, mostly because it seems like if it were developed more it could be really complex and versatile. **

**In this story, I've followed the canon as closely as I could (Its been a year since I finished Bleach, so I'm a bit rusty on the details). **

**THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FANFIC. THERE IS NO PAIRING OF ULQUIORRA AND TIER, STARK AND TIER, GRIMMJOW AND TIER, OR TOSHIRO AND TIER. **

**IT'S JUST: TIER!**

**Hope you guys liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. **

**- Jubz**


End file.
